In Their Shoes
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: When a redesigned transport program proves to have complications how will Phineas and Isabella change from their experience?
1. Something Went Wrong

Phineas sat in his bedroom typing on the computer with Ferb lying in an odd upside-downish position reading on his bed. Phineas finally stopped typing, scrolled up and down a couple of times, and spun around to Ferb.

"I think the improved transport program is ready. Can you imagine how great it will be for people to use?" A rhetorical question that went with whatever project Phineas worked on. Even now in the week before the beginning of high school he was still building as excitedly as ever. In fact he seemed even more excited as the school year approached. He turned back to the screen to see a popup appear. _FiresideIsabella46231 wants to chat. _He clicked on accept and Isabella's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin?"

"I was just about to see if you were online. I wanted to test out the new transport app. I wanted to fix some bugs so people don't get stranded in places like Candace had."

"Cool, how does it work?"

"Umm," he clicked a couple buttons "go here." Isabella watched a link to Phineas and Ferb's website appeared and she downloaded the program for the transporter.

"Just a program? No fancy building?" She asked with a smile

"Hey that was hard to build. Virtual building has rules that can't be broken. Unlike regular building." Isabella thought of telling him most people had rules that couldn't be broken but he didn't so it didn't really matter.

"Are we going to try it out?" Phineas paused for a second, clicked some things on his computer, and turned back to Isabella.

"I sent you a transport request. See if you got it." Isabella opened her new program

"Yea I did. What now?"

"See if you can send one back." She searched around for a second before finding the request button and clicking it.

"Cool it works. I guess we should try it out now." Apparently, in this statement, there was a miscommunication. Isabella thought Phineas wanted her to accept his request and Phineas meant he was going to accept Isabella's. They both accepted and were simultaneously absorbed by their cameras. Ferb watched as Phineas went into his computer and came back out knocking his chair back.

"Oh hey Ferb! I guess the program works. That was cool!" Ferb looked around the room. It was still only him and Phineas.

"I think you mean it was cool in the way it didn't work bro. The computer got fried." They looked to see the computer was indeed smoking.

"I'm sure Phineas can fix it." Ferb raised an eyebrow and, in a way only a man of few words could do, picked up a mirror for his brother, whose face instantly became one of complete shock. "Wait. What? But.. What?" Ferb looked generally confused and his faced showed this. "It's me. Isabella!" Ferb continued to be confused for a second before he realized what happened and allowed a small smile onto his face. "Is something funny Fletcher?"

"Well.. Now you can have more time with Phineas." Isabella wasn't amused. She heard a phone ring and realized it was coming from her own pocket. She looked at the phone to see her name.

"Hey.. Phineas? Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much. Good to know you're ok.. sort of. Sorry about that. Something apparently went wrong. And your computer's fried."

"Yea yours too." Isabella said into the phone. She felt like she was talking to herself hearing her own voice over the phone. "I assume you have no plan." She said with a smile.

"Well right now your mom keeps yelling at me to get off the phone with Phineas and go to bed. But I would like a plan for tomorrow." There was a silence during which Phineas was concentrating at double his usual 110%. "Hey isn't this like what happened when Candace and Perry transported at the same time? We'll just do what we did then. Just do the whole transport again and hope for the best." They both looked at the computers. "I guess we'll build the old transporters we had for Candace and Perry instead of ruining two more computers."

"Sounds like a plan I guess." In the background they both heard their mothers yelling at them to go to bed. "I'll see you tomorrow as always Phineas."

"Yea.. Goodnight." They both hung up and went to the other person's bed.

"Hey Isabella look, now you're sleeping in Phineas's bed."

"Ferb I will hold a pillow to your face in the middle of the night if you keep this up." Ferb pretended to zipper his mouth closed and then they both broke out laughing which earned them another warning to go to bed from Mrs. Fletcher. They obeyed without another word.

Phineas looked around Isabella's room before finally lying down for bed. Isabella's bed was extremely soft. Phineas didn't think it was possible for even him to make a softer bed. He turned off the light and after letting his eyes adjust, looked around at the walls. Isabella had hung a lot of pictures and posters around the room. Most of the posters were bands or T.V. shows while the pictures were of him and his big ideas. Which made sense since Isabella was there for almost all of his ideas anyway. Phineas found he was growing tired and pulled the pink blankets over himself and began to fall asleep.


	2. That's Just Great

"Ferrb!" Isabella whispered at the top of her lungs, but the Brit didn't budge. She grabbed a pillow and chucked it to him. His eyes opened and he sat up slightly giving a questioning glance to the person in the bed next to him. "I have to go to the bathroom." Ferb fell back down and rolled to face away.

"Go to the bloody bathroom then." He closed his eyes for a silent second before they shot back open and he sat back up. "Seriously? It can't wait," he looked at the clock "6 more hours."

"Umm.. No!" His brother's face had that of concentration and determination. Ferb opened his mouth to say something but for once he found himself at a loss for advice to give.

"It's the second door on the left." He turned back over to his side

"Ferb!"

"You're going to just," he laughed slightly "man up and do it." He was near hysterical at the use of words he had chosen.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Ferb shook his head no. It wasn't like there was anything he could do that would truly help.

"Just think, Phineas will have the same problem at some point." Isabella froze. If she hadn't been so focused on not peeing on the bed she probably would have done just that. Ferb had known what he had said wouldn't have made her feel any better but without the actual Phineas here someone had to do all the important talking. Isabella sighed defeated

"You suck Ferb." Ferb shot her a thumbs up as he rolled back to sleep one more time. Isabella walked up to the toilet. For a second she considered standing but that would require "aiming" which she wasn't truly comfortable with. At all. She pulled down Phineas's shorts and sat down on the toilet trying to pretend she was herself.

* * *

><p>Phineas woke up in the middle of the night. He walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom. He lifted the seat and looked up to see Isabella looking back at him. He nearly yelled until he remembered what had happened. He realized he wouldn't be able to stand as he had been about to do. It also occurred to him he could take off Isabella's clothes. He smiled at the thought but quickly dismissed it. It wasn't a bad idea persay but he was a terrible liar and he also couldn't take advantage of his friend like that, even if she wouldn't know about it. Now, to go to the bathroom. He closed his eyes, pulled down Isabella's pants and sat on the toilet. This was definitely something he never thought would happen.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Mrs... um Mom. I'm gonna go over Phineas and Ferb's."<p>

"Ok Isa." She turned around and looked at her daughter. "You aren't planning on going in your pajamas are you?"

"Umm.."

"Go put some clothes on dear. And you also might want to fix your hair, at least a little." Phineas sighed and went back upstairs. He opened a drawer. Naturally it was Isabella's underwear drawer. He closed it. He wasn't going to change that. He opened the next drawer and pulled out one of Isabella's signature bows then saw the closest from which he grabbed one of the hundreds of her usual outfits. He pulled it on over her pajama's and then pulled her pajama's off from under it despite a strong voice in his head telling him to just change normally. He went to try his hand at putting the bow in his hair when he saw her hair was frizzier than anything he had ever seen. He shook his head and pushed it down before he realized it would actually have to be brushed. He usually just left his hair the way it was but he knew something had to be done. After 10 minutes and nearly losing the brush he gave up, messily putting the bow in and leaving with Isabella's hair still not cooperating.

"Hi Isabella, Hi Ferb. Whatcha doing?"

"I'm not sure if I should be mad since technically I did say it. Nice hair by the way." Phineas rolled his eyes

"You deserve a medal for controlling this every day. Truly impressive." He clapped a couple of times. "I guess we should get this started huh."

"Well school does start tomorrow so yes." There was a moment of shocked silence amongst the group as they realized it was already the last day of summer. Phineas and Ferb's mom came outside.

"Hey kids I'm going to go to the spa all day. Some relaxation will be nice. Think you will be okay by yourselves?"

"We'll be fine Mrs... uh.. Mom." Isabella responded. Linda left apparently not having noticed her son's slip-up.

Work was slow at first until Isabella finally got a rubber band to keep her hair out of Phineas's eyes while he worked. Finally they finished the machines except for one part that they were still waiting for to be delivered. They went inside for lunch.

* * *

><p>"Agent P Why are you so late today!" Major Monogram asked the monotreme who shrugged. He hadn't slept very well because Phineas was tossing and turning more than usual. This usually meant something was bothering his owner so he would stay with him instead of alternating beds. If he had known Phineas and Isabella had switched bodies at the time he could have just slept with Ferb and wouldn't have over slept.<p>

"Well anyways Dr. D has been waiting. We've already received several threatening calls saying he would start without you. Each was followed by a call to say to send you anyway, just in case he didn't start as quickly as he planned. He might start any second Agent P! Get over there pronto." Perry saluted and turned around to roll his eyes. Like his frenemy would ever start without him for no reason.

Perry flew through the door only to have an overly simple cage land on him. It was weird but never unheard of.

"Ahh Perry the Platypus. You're late! Like really I should just start without you so instead of stopping me you have to clean up my mess. That definitely sounds preferable. Norm next time Perry the Platypus is late remind me to start without him."

"Will do sir. It's not like you ever listen to me anyway." Norm said in a cheerful voice. Doofenshmirtz either didn't hear him or ignored him because he turned back to Perry the Platypus

"You see Perry the Platypus I realized the reason I am always defeated is that you have something in your hat that can beat me. That hat is far too complex. It shouldn't be able to exist. It breaks so many laws of physics for all those tools to be in there. That's why I created this!" He pulled a tarp off what looked like a radio tower. "The Laws-of-Nature-Restoreinator. I know it's a terrible name. With the extra time I should have done something better."

"With the extra time you should have realized it would just been easier to take his hat." Norm said in the back but was ultimately ignored.

"This will make anything that breaks the laws of nature disappear!" Perry turned his hat into a circular saw to cut out of the cage which made Doof realize to turn the machine on which he did just as Perry came out. Perry was shocked when his hat actually did disappear. But he was thankful when his nemises's own inator disappeared also. Which made sense. "I guess this machine was a little bit of a stretch for the laws of nature. Oh well you don't have a hat now!" Perry reached into his pocket and pulled out a new hat. "Really? Is that suit resistant to all inators? And why are you even wearing a suit? Ugh Curse You Perry The Platypus!" Perry pulled a fold and go para-glider from his new hat and started on his way home.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it kind of weird how the laws of nature never do anything to stop us making these thing's" Phineas said having finished the portals. Out of nowhere the group watched a yellow wave go across the machines making them disappear.<p>

"Perhaps nature heard you." Ferb noted smiling. Isabella and Phineas both gave him a look. Then they heard Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro coming

"Isa comeon. Did you forget about your doctor's appointment today?"

"Uhh." Phineas looked at himself and his brother for support but they both shrugged

"Well comeon you have to get your shots for school tomorrow." Phineas was reluctantly dragged away by Isabella's mother.

"Well that's just great!" Isabella said after the drove away. "Now we'll be stuck like this for school tomorrow!" Ferb put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know Ferb. At least I don't have to get my shots. I hate those things." They walked inside as Linda came back having brought dinner home with her.


	3. One Problem

Isabella heard Phineas's phone go off to "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". She quickly opened the phone to answer since she recognized that as the ringtone for her number.

"Hey Phineas! How was the doctor's?"

"Well it was a doctor's appointment so it wasn't fun. Ferb have any explanation as to why the portals disappeared?" Isabella looked to Ferb who shook his head no. He couldn't hear his brother through the phone but Phineas was predictable. His predictability had nearly driven their sister insane a couple of years back.

"He doesn't have a clue. You find all my stuff for school for tomorrow?"

"Yea. Did you know we have almost all the same classes? This year's going to rock. Yah know, after we fix the current problem." Isabella had started drifting into Phineasland at his comment about the best year ever but was able to quickly compose herself.

"Yea I could take your answers and actually do well this year." Isabella heard her own laugh on the other end.

"Didn't you do better than me in everything last year?"

"Not on the tests, or quizzes, or homeworks. You and Ferb skipped each class at least once a week for something or another."

"Don't sell yourself short you had the highest average in almost all the classes we didn't have with Baljeet. Actually maybe I shouldn't fix this you could bring my average up."

"Hey! If that was benefiting me it would be a good deal but since it isn't I disapprove. But since you brought it up do you have any fresh ideas on how to fix this."

"Well neither of us will be able to get new computers to destroy with the program for at least '1 business week' and there won't be enough time after school so we would have to wait until the weekend for that."

"A _whole _week? And it's a school week. At the very least this will be the weirdest week I've had in a while."

"Well if we're going to be like this for a whole week there is one problem I should bring up."

"And what is that?"

"Well your mom.. _Isabella I want you to get in the shower before 8 or I'll come up there and throw you in._. insists on daily showers." Phineas was bright red at the thought of it, not that that would stop him from thinking about it, but he figured he would be fine talking to Isabella about it. His mom was just as bad about him showering anyway.

"So your question is.." Isabella coughed, her face bright read. Ferb sat looking over his book waiting to find out what was going on. This was the most fun he had had without building in a while. "if you can do what she wants you to basically." Isabella made sure to keep Ferb from getting any more information than needed.

"Well, that definitely was part of the question. It was more to gauge your response from 0 to exploding on that whole problem." Isabella walked to the bathroom much to Ferb's disappointment to continue the conversation.

"Well I think I did pretty well on that scale but how about a follow-up question. Should I take a shower?" Phineas froze in his thoughts realizing him taking a shower meant Isabella would take a shower too. It wouldn't be right for just one of them.

"Umm I guess. So we're both going to take showers?" Isabella nodded, mostly to herself, before responding.

"I guess. We don't want to stink for high school do we?"

"I guess not. This will be.. er.. fun? for lack of a better word."

"You better not take any pictures during your shower." Phineas and Isabella both started laughing hysterically

"Hmm well that sounds like a good idea." Phineas said trying to sound thoughtful "I know what I'm going to do today!"

"You better not Phineas. You would pay."

"What would you do, beat yourself up?"

"Hmm, makes everyone hate you, only hurts you at the time. That could work. But seriously don't."

"Only because you're in my body and could do some serious damage."

"Oh please even in my body I could do some serious damage. And you better keep that in the back of your mind Flynn."

"Yes sir! See you tomorrow Mr. Flynn"

"Have a nice shower Ms. Garcia-Shapiro. But not too nice." They hung up laughing and went back to each other's rooms to get some clothes and hop in the shower.


	4. First Day of School

They all walked into school the next morning, having been driven by their mothers, and went to their first class. Ferb had his Science first but Phineas and Isabella had their Math.

"So Isabella anything I should know about your day?" Isabella thought on it for a second

"Not that I know of. Humor the old fireside girls and I'll explain next week if they think I was acting weird. You should make it through a day. I'm pretty sure you know everyone I talk to who are in my classes. What about you?"

"Umm well I'm usually talking with Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, or you. You should be able to pick out the other people I talk to and if needed hold a quick conversation. Try to watch out for fans of my building, some of those people are creepy. I don't think that anybody you don't know is in any of my classes. Besides there's only one class we don't have together so we should be fine."

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella continued through their regular classes and lunch. Finally they reached the long awaited 9th period. Isabella's had art scheduled for that period while Phineas had music theory. Both Phineas and Isabella knew they could make it through one last class even if they didn't have the other person.<p>

Phineas sat in the art room while the teacher explained the basics of the class and other things nobody really cared about while a couple of the students drew on paper. About halfway through Phineas could hear some of the kids in the back laughing and he felt like someone was watching him. He finally turned around to see a group of slightly older guys turn away from him and burst out laughing. He checked himself over to make sure he didn't have a sign on his back or something. He eventually started ignoring them until he felt a paper airplane hit the back of his head. He picked it up and read it.

_Hey sexy. I heard you were in this class so I decided to take it. Meet me by the exit so we can make out at the end of class. _Phineas wasn't happy with the note. Had he been sitting next to Isabella and seen it he probably would have went up to them and made them all shut up. But what would Isabella do? A voice in his head was telling him she would kick their butts but he didn't know if she knew them. Or if she had actually "made out" with him before. He really didn't like these guys whoever they were. He was about to crumple the note when he saw something on the bottom tell him to turn it over. Basically the other side was just a very crudely draw stick figure naked Isabella with a sideways 8 where her chest was. He crumpled it up and ripped it in half before shoving it in Isabella's bag. He looked at the clock trying to time the class perfectly. He was going to be anywhere near that exit when that guy got there.

* * *

><p>Isabella sat down at a corner desk in Phineas's class hoping she could go as unnoticed as possible. She put Phineas's backpack on the floor and began to go through it for whatever was needed when she looked up she found herself face to face with a girl. She had brown hair, eyes that matched and a huge smile that rivaled that of Phineas. She was holding her head up on her hands.<p>

"Hey Phinny!"

"Umm Hi." Isabella tried not to sound too confused but it was kind of hard.

"Are you happy to see me? I was able to get this class at, like, the last second. Now we could spend the whole year talking." Isabella didn't really know how to respond.

"That sounds great." The teacher began talking so Isabella figured she would be able to ignore this girl but the girl was persistent.

"You don't sound excited. I guess you probably just want to sit back here and kiss, don't you Phinny." The pencil Isabella had been holding snapped against the paper.

"Umm not.. not really." Isabella said despite an extreme amount of jealous anger towards this girl.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend Phinny." She whined as sweetly as she could. Isabella was furious and hurt. Phineas would have told her if he got a girlfriend. And Isabella was there almost every day, she would have seen her. Isabella then remembered she had gone on vacation for two weeks just before summer ended. If this girl had gotten Phineas in two weeks Isabella was not going to be happy.

"I'm.. uh.. not feeling well."

"You'll be forgiven so long as I get that kiss by the end of the period." Isabella nearly choked on her own spit.

"And if I still don't want to?" Isabella asked as Phineas-like as she could manage.

"The way you've been acting lately that might just be the final straw for us." Now Isabella was caught. She obviously had no reason to like this chick, but she really couldn't ruin her best friend's relationship out of jealousy. Well she could but she just couldn't do that to Phineas. But she also couldn't actually kiss this chick. Isabella was trying to think up a way to get out of this before the period ended but it didn't take very long at all. She looked at the clock to see there were only three minutes left. Okay now she was panicking. Isabella looked to the girl who was sitting the seat to the right of her now. She was staring at Isabella the way Isabella stared at Phineas. Isabella recognized that look anywhere and was not happy to see someone else staring at Phineas that way. Even if she was his.. _girlfriend_. The bell rung. Isabella froze for a second before jumping up to run to the door. The girl just was able to get in front of her.

"Aren't you forgetting something."

"Umm no, no I have everything." The girl giggled

"I meant this." The girl leaned in for a kiss but Isabella was able to jump back leaving the girl still in between her and the door.

"Umm I'm still really not feeling well."

"I don't care." The girl edged toward her

"My breath is terrible." Isabella pleaded

"That will make it interesting."

"Umm I'm really not in the mood."

"Do you really want to lose your girlfriend because you 'weren't in the mood'?" Isabella couldn't do that to Phineas but she still didn't want to listen to this chick. Not that she was being given much choice anymore. She had been backed up almost all the way to the corner. The girl leaned in more and more. There wasn't much Isabella would be able to do other than throw the girl in front of her to the ground and a guy doing that to a girl never looks good. Isabella watched as the girl got closer, she closed her eyes for impact hating what was about to happen.

"Isa.. Phineas!" Isabella's eyes opened to see herself standing in the doorway. She went to say something but the girl beat her to it.

"Can't you see we're busy Anabell."

"It's Isabella. And I don't care, comeon Phineas let's get out of here." In the girl's distraction Isabella was able to slip under her arms and around her. Isabella was able to get out to Phineas and give him a hug which she released when she realized his girlfriend was still watching.

"Hey Bella, you can't just come in here and take Phineas, he's mine, he doesn't even like you." Phineas wouldn't have told his girlfriend he didn't like her would he? No but if she is his girlfriend she would probably know.

"You're wrong because Phineas will always like me more than he likes you."

"Phineas? Tell her she's lying." Isabella sure wasn't going to argue against what Phineas had said so she just continued to leave with him. "If you leave now we're through!" Isabella looked to Phineas for a hint of hesitation but he continued to leave so she continued to go with him. Finally they made it to their bus where they found a seat in the back.

"Sorry about that Isabella. That class was supposed to be only for people who took Music Introduction last year. I have no idea how she got in there."

"Well thanks for saving me. What about what she said as we left?" Phineas gave her a look for a second before laughing.

"You actually thought I was dating her didn't you? Were you actually going to kiss her just for my relationship?" Isabella now had a confused look

"Well I couldn't just let her.. Wait! You're _not _dating her?"

"No but I guess it's the thought that counts. Like you and Ferb wouldn't be the first to hear about something like that. No, just try to ignore her in the future as best you can. Besides I think I might have a crush on someone else. Still trying to figure it out for myself."

"By 'for yourself' do you mean you're not telling me who it is?"

"Yep." Phineas said proudly "Oh and since you ran into someone who wasn't supposed to be in my class do you know a group of juniors or seniors, they're jocks, crappy drawers? They made a beautiful note and picture for you." Isabella looked confused so Phineas pulled out the note.

"Oh these jerks. Yea they definitely shouldn't be in my art class. What was the picture?" Phineas motioned for her to flip it over. "Oh that is beautiful. Are you sure you didn't draw this Phineas? Couldn't take any pictures so you drew one?" Phineas turned bright red.

"No I would have made the picture more of a 'draw me like one of your French girls' style. I always respect the classics" Isabella snorted and they both started laughing hysterically as they continued to recount their day in each other's lives.


	5. A Talk With Mom

Phineas went over to Isabella's house quickly to tell her mom he was going over to Phineas's house to do homework. They could have easily finished the simple 'first day of school stuff' in ten minutes by themselves but it took them a good half hour to finish with the random jokes in the middle. They went upstairs to go over the plan for the weekend when they made the portals again then played some video games. After an hour Ferb got back from student council. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed a controller as he fell onto his bed Phineas leaned over to Isabella.

"Get Ferb." She nodded as Ferb joined their game. After about 20 seconds Isabella and Phineas had already been beaten.

"'Get Ferb' is never a good plan. I'm going down stairs to watch some T.V." They all started laughing as Ferb walked out of the room.

"So Isabella how is it being me?"

"Well your nose is always in the way but other than that it's nice. Your hair is messy in such a way that it counts as a style by itself, Ferb is here to be annoying all the time, plus your phone beats mine by a landslide. How's being me going for you?"

"Well it's nice not to have my nose in the way all the time but you always make your hair look good and I'm doing everything to keep it from counting as a natural disaster. It's been a little weird without Ferb of course but what's really been annoying is all the guys that are staring at me in the hallway. It's creepy and annoying at the same time. I just want to turn around and hit them but naturally that wouldn't be good."

"Well firstly, do you really think my hair looks good?" Phineas became a light shade of pink but nodded

"Of course."

"And secondly, was that a hint of jealousy I detected at the guys staring at me?"

"What? No, no of course not. Nothing to be jealous of. I actually get to hang out with you while they just get to look. I just want to hit them for looking."

"A true gentleman I see. So long as you don't get me suspended knock yourself out."

"Yea I'm not going to bother. But that guy in your art class is going to get a piece of my mind at some point."

"I know how you feel that chick in your music class would have been slapped if I was me."

"Now _that _was more than a hint of jealousy."

"What? Well maybe a little. I had thought you got a girlfriend and didn't tell me so that might have been a factor."

"Sureeeee" Phineas said jokingly

"What should I do about her tomorrow?"

"Ignore her if you can. I'll try to get there fast just in case she manages to get you cornered again."

"Yea I'd hate for my first kiss to be her."

"Your first kiss?" Isabella turned red

"Well, uhh yea.."

"I guess I wouldn't want her to be mine either." They sat in an awkward silence before Isabella's cell phone rang with the default text message tone. Phineas looked at it. "It looks like your mom wants me to come home so.. I'll text you later I guess." Phineas walked down the stairs into the living room.

"Ello sis you have to go back home?"

"Oh haha funny Ferb. Yea I do. You okay here without me? I'd hate to think how terrible it must be for you to not have me here."

"Oh don't worry about it. Isabella and I are having fun talking about you anyway."

"Wait talking about me how?" Ferb remained silent pretending to watch the T.V. "You are a pain in the butt. I'll see you tomorrow bro."

"Don't forget to take a shower before tomorrow Phineas." Phineas laughed and kept walking.

* * *

><p>"Hi.. Mom. I'm back."<p>

"Hola Isa. How was Phineas's house?"

"It was fun." Phineas smelled food cooking "Ooo are you making dinner by any chance?"

"Si, that's why I called." Phineas sat down as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro put the food on the table. "So Isa, I think since you're in high school there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Phineas asked clearly enjoying his food

"Well I think I should talk to you about boys. I know you're quickly approaching that age where you'll start.." Phineas choked on his dinner for a second. "Oh Isa you can be more mature than that. Besides I just want you to know I trust you but that doesn't mean I wouldn't kill Phineas if he did anything before you were ready."

"That's good to know Ma and.. wait. I'm not even dating Phineas Mom! We're definitely not going to... do that!"

"Of course you're not Isa." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro laughed "Just wanted you to know that when you two finally do get together he won't get special treatment if he does something wrong." Phineas didn't know why she chose 'when' instead of 'if' but he wasn't going to bother continuing this conversation.

"Well great talk Mom I'm going to go upstairs now."

"Did I embarrass you?"

"Umm yea."

"Good, now I can check parenting off the list of things I was supposed to do today. Don't forget to take a shower Isa, you know how frizzy your hair will get."

"Ok." Phineas went upstairs and fell onto Isabella's bed. Why had her mom used him as an example? Why did she assume they would get together? Or that they'd.. do that? He decided a shower would take his mind off it he grabbed some clothes, walked into the bathroom and stripped. After turning on the water he saw himself, or more correctly Isabella, in the mirror. _Now I'll never get my mind off us doing that._ He laughed and, after one more quick look, stepped into the warm water.


	6. Texting To Sleep

"Ferb I don't know how Phineas puts up with you. Do you only not talk around him or something?"

"There's usually never too much to say really but after this I think I'll have plenty to annoy him with."

"So long as I remain the topic of discussion I suppose it's okay." Just then she got a text. It said there was a picture attached. _Hey Isabella I might have accidentally taken this picture of you in the mirror as I was coming out of the shower. _Isabella was going to kill him, she opened the messaged and laughed. Phineas had fogged her whole bathroom mirror to a solid gray except for where her face was which was cleared off.

_Well don't I look amazing in that picture? You better watch yourself Me lol._Isabella sat waiting for a reply

"So Ferb what are your serious thoughts on this whole situation."

"Well personally I think it will be great bonding for you two. Plus with Phineas talking to your friends he might at some point actually realize he likes you."

"You really think he likes me? He just seems so oblivious sometimes." The phone rang again _Watch out Ferb can see your phone. He just asked me to clear off the mirror and try again lol._"Really Ferb?" Ferb shrugged

_It's okay. How's my mom being? She's not too bad is she? _Isabella waited a couple of moments

_Funny you should mention that she decided upon a rather *cough cough* interesting topic to talk about over dinner._

_Oh God what was it lol_

_Your sex life. She trusts you completely but, and I quote "that doesn't mean she wouldn't kill Phineas if he did anything before you're ready" Any comment on her choice of wording. _Ferb burst out laughing behind Isabella "Ferb that isn't funny!"

"It's freakin hilarious. Your mother is bloody brilliant on so many levels right now." Isabella rolled her eyes and turned back to the phone _OMG I'm so sorry she is just horrible._

_You have any idea why she chose __**me**__?_

_Maybe it's because you're the first guy to see me naked?_

_Haha if she knew that then she is probably a bit of a stalker. Maybe she just knows great guys when she sees them. *stands up as tall as possible*_

_I think THAT would be when she would be considered stalkerish_

_Or maybe our parents are trying to get us together and your mom was dropping a hint to you._Ferb once again started laughing "If my brother was any stupider breaking the laws of physics would be all but impossible"

"Now Ferb, that's not very nice. But this is impressive. The phone rang again before Isabella responded _More likely** You talk to your mom and she has reason to believe you plan for us to get together_

"I retract my previous statement." Isabella looked at him

"How am I supposed to respond to this?" Ferb motioned for the phone. Isabella hesitated before giving it to him Ferb started typing furiously before waiting for a response then typed again. After a couple of minutes he handed the phone back to Isabella with a disappointed look on his face. Isabella immediately wanted to see what had been said

_Wow that is more likely. Your so smart and hansome Phineas._

_Wow Isabella that's so nice of you to say. You're smart too (it's you're not your) and your body is really nice (I would know)_

_Thanks for correcting me I feel so dumb sometimes, all I know is I LOVE YOU_

_That's great I just have one thing I have to say_

_That you love me too 33333?_*****

_No, Ferb, now give Isabella my phone back and tell her not to trust you just because she just couldn't think of an answer._

"Really Ferb? That was your plan?" Ferb shrugged _Sorry Phineas I'll keep that in mind for later_ Isabella tried to think of a way to change the topic then it hit her _*topic change* I like ponies_

_Subtle topic change there Isabella. I suppose you'd rather have this conversation in person? Or would you rather avoid this conversation entirely?_

_Umm yes to both?_

_Well in that case, yea ponies are awesome! They also make up the majority of your blankets which are really comfortable._

_You should get some pony blankets, I'm pretty sure they're all comfortable._

_No I'll just take yours_

_AW HELLS NAW MY BLANKETS ARE FOR MY BED_

_So I can have your bed? Oh you are too nice_

_GTFO of my bed_

_You can't kick me out of your bed *awkward silence*_

_Well it isn't like we could share it without my mom killing you lololol_

_Hmm my life or really comfortable bed... worth the risk._

_You're impossible. I gtg shower and to bed talk to you tomorrow.. I mean later today BYE! _Phineas looked at the clock to see it was 12:10

_See you at school._ He pulled himself under the covers feeling instantly tired. Texting Isabella until it was time to go to bed was the best way to go to bed

(*****A/N the "less-than sign" doesn't work on this website for some reason)


	7. Sleepover

Phineas was walking from Isabella's locker to their next class when he got ambushed by the fireside girls

"Hey Isabella we have barely heard from you since you went on vacation. Are you still coming to my sleepover tonight?" Adyson, Isabella's second in command, asked.

"Well.. I.."

"Comeon chief you can't wimp out on us now we've been planning this for almost a month!" Gretchen said. Phineas sighed a little then tried to sound as optimistic as he could

"I should be able to make it, I can't wait." The girls squealed and left Phineas to go to his class.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Phineas I completely forgot about the sleepover. What did you tell them?"<p>

"That I should be able to make it. Any ideas?"

"Man I really wanted to go to that. Would you be able to go?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Well I can't tell them what happened. It's bad enough with Ferb bothering me about this." Phineas groaned

"You are going to owe me big time." Isabella hugged him

"You're the best!"

"Yea, yea I know. I've always kindof wondered what goes on at a girls sleepover anyway. What have I got to expect?"

"Umm there will be at least one chick flick, truth or dare, probably a pillow fight, and makeovers."

"That sounds boring to so many extremes. What am I going to do for truth or dare? Make up truths or just always take dare?"

"I'd prefer you not make things up about me and that you don't hear any of their questions for truth, so just try to take dare. Also please don't kill them in the pillow fight, I might not look it but I'm almost pure muscle in there."

"Okay so now I'll just have to survive the makeover and the chick flick. How bad can it be?"

* * *

><p>Phineas eyes widened at the choice of what to watch for the night. It was worse than any chick flick he could imagine. He pulled out his phone carefully to go unnoticed. <em>Hey Isabella<em>

_What's up? I thought the sleepover just started?_

_It did. I don't think I'll survive this_

_What's wrong?_

_They have the whole first season of My Little Ponies on DVD_

_Lol you can make it. It's a great show, I think you'll like it_

_This isn't worth it. And to top it off I'm not even getting to sleep in your really soft bed tonight :'( lol _Phineas's texts were starting to become more spaced as he got sucked into the show. Frankly he was starting to like Rainbow Dash because she was pretty much the most masculine pony there but Pinky Pie was almost reminding him of Isabella.

_If I didn't know how bad your bed was compared to mine I would think you keep bringing that up specifically for the way it sounds._

_Ehh it's a little bit of both, what am I not allowed to talk about liking being in your bed?_

_So long as you're not talking about how I look in the shower._

_Fabulous. Yea I went there and talked about how you look in the shower._

_You are going to get it. I don't go around talking about how you look in the shower._

_That's because I too look amazing. Could you imagine how we would both look in the shower. (I can) ;) loljk please don't kill me_

_LMAO OMG YOU ARE JUST GREAT LOL XD _Phineas smiled a bit.

"Hey Isabella who are you texting?" Gretchen asked seeing her friend looking under her blanket

"What uhh nobody."

"Is it Phineas?" Phineas clearly looked nervous

"Quickly get that phone girls!" Adyson shouted. Phineas looked to erase the inbox as he was mobbed by fireside girls.

"Got it!" Shouted Milly. She held up the phone.

"The inbox is being erased!"

"Cancel it, cancel it!"

"There's only one message left." She held up the phone which displayed the most recent message from Isabella. "Apparently Isabella was being funny without us."

"Sorry girls." Phineas said

"What were you talking about that you didn't want us to see" Adyson asked interrogation style

"Oh nothing."

"LIES" the entire group hssssed jokingly

"I don't see why you all care so much."

"Well it's not like we've been trying to get you two together since as long as we've known you or anything. I think we should be the first to know what's going on if you're making progress." Phineas tried not to look shocked since it seemed like Isabella had known they were trying to accomplish that.

"Well as soon as I find out if Phineas likes me you'll be the first to know. Now back to the show you're about to miss a sonic rainboom!" The girls slowly turned around back to the T.V. keeping an eye on Phineas the whole way

_OMG 'Phineas' you'll never believe who caught me texting and grabbed my phone. Everyone! lol_

_Please tell me they didn't see that conversation. No, no if they did they would still be interrogating you. I can't see them giving you your phone back that quickly._

_I was able to delete all but the most recent message so all they know is that I think you're hilarious. So basically they didn't learn anything._

_Yay you think I'm funny!_

_Did you know that they've been 'trying to get us together since they've known us'? _There was some time while Isabella tried to think up a response.

_Can I just give the phone to Ferb? He's usually good with words._

_No. Well since you probably didn't know they were trying to get us together, do you want them to succeed?_ This time there was no response for a good thirty minutes. Phineas finally decided to send another text. _I supposed you wouldn't have an answer. I think we're coming up on makeovers (yay) so maybe tomorrow we'll talk about this. _This time it didn't take very long for a response.

_Yea, tomorrow sounds good. _Phineas put his phone away and was hit in the face with a pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" He joined the girls in jumping on the bed and hitting each other with pillows until he saw something in the window. He motioned for them to keep going but to watch him. He walked up next to the window and threw it open shoving his head out

"BOO!" Buford fell off what he had been standing on (Baljeet) and quickly (not really) got up and resumed his version of normal

"Oh hey Isabella, Shrimpy here said he thought there was something wrong so he made me come over and.." Buford ran off and Baljeet stood up

"Umm Hi girls. Fancy meeting you here, some weather huh?" A pillow flew out the window into Baljeet's face followed by all the other pillows in the room. Baljeet un-buried himself and smiled awkwardly before running off. The girls (and Phineas) fell onto the bed laughing

"Nice catch Isabella."

"Well I'm always trying to be observant."

"By observant do you mean 'observing' Phineas and ignoring the rest of the world?"

"That isn't at all what I meant by observant. What about the pillows?"

Oh man I almost forgot about them." Adyson said "Hey Gretchen I dare you to get the pillows." Gretchen got up but Adyson wasn't finished "In Your Underwear" Gretchen sat down

"On second thought I'll take truth." Adyson continued around the group until she came to the chief.

"So chief it's time for the all important question: Truth or Dare." Phineas wasn't really personally affected by the outdoor strip but he really didn't know how Isabella would like it

"Dare." The girls all looked shocked since they knew what Adyson was going to ask. Or they thought they did.

"Call Phineas and tell him you love him." All the girls gasped

"Adyson you can't do that to her!"  
>"That's not fair give her a different one."<br>"Isabella don't do it we won't blame you"  
>"This is finally getting interesting"<p>

"I'll do it." Phineas said. For the first time Adyson was shocked. Usually Isabella was completely vulnerable on the Phineas-front, it was the only thing Adyson had over her.

"Isabella if you really don't want to.." But Phineas held up the phone to show everyone he was calling Phineas. Phineas listened as his own voice came through on the other end

"Hey Phineas, is something wrong or do you want to talk about earlier?"

"Hey Phineas. You'll never guess what I have to tell you.

"What's that?"

"I, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Love You!"

"Adyson's turn in truth or dare?"

"Of course silly. So do you feel the same?"

"Well.. umm.. I.."

"Of course we could talk about it tomorrow Phineas. See you then. Bye." The girls around her all had their mouths wide open.

"Hand me that phone.. Well it says Phineas.. Who has Phineas's number?.. and it's the same number... You actually did it!"

"Well.. It _was _a dare." They girls were all still shocked.

"I think Isabella just earned the next turn to ask in truth or dare." All the girls nodded

"Well I really don't think I could come up with something for everyone. As a group: truth or dare." The girls mumbled amongst themselves shortly

"We'll take dare chief." Phineas made his most evil smile.

"Strip and go get the pillows." All the girls had completely forgotten about them. Phineas watched them run across the yard. He turned on the flash on Isabella's camera phone so they would see it and started taking pictures. The looks on their faces were more priceless than anything as they tried to cover themselves with the pillows and run back into the house.

"Hand over the phone."

"Stop right there or I'll hit send. The girls froze as they entered the room and saw there was a picture message on the screen to be set to Ferb, Baljeet, Django, and Buford."

"You wouldn't." Phineas smiled and pushed the button causing all the girls to attack him before their phones started ringing.

"You sent me a picture of nothing?"  
>"Hey I got one of those too!"<p>

"Did you really think I would send a picture of you all in your underwear to them?" The girls all smiled. "That kind of blackmail worthy stuff is saved for a rainy day." Phineas was buried under the still dirty pillows as the girls laughed.

(A/N if you don't like my version of a sleepover I don't care because I'm a 15 year old boy and have never been to a girl's sleepover (but I have watched MLP:FiM; don't judge me)


	8. Complicated

"Uh.. Hey Phineas." Isabella said as Phineas sat next to her on the bus

"Hey Isabella. What's up?"

"Umm well how was my sleepover last night?"

"Well you have blackmail enough to own your friends forever basically. It was pretty fun. Except for when I had to participate in the makeover. Poor Gretchen had to clean all the makeup off her face."

"Sounds like fun. As soon as I get my body back I'm going to have to throw one at my house." There was a silence between the two for a while.

"I can tell you really don't want to talk about it but why are all of your friends trying to set us up?"

"Well I.." Ferb walked up to the two from the front of the bus

"How was that sleepover bro? Everything every guy expects and more?" Phineas didn't look happy Isabella was interrupted but he could never ignore his brother when he actually asked a question out loud.

"Of course it was Ferb. Why don't you go ask Gretchen how it was?" Ferb turned a light shade of pink.

"Of course sis. You two have fun." Phineas went to ask Isabella again but she was staring out the window trying to ignore Phineas.

"You know Isabella..." The bus came to a stop and Isabella immediately jumped over Phineas and out the door. Phineas sank into his seat some more. And he thought he was just starting to understand girls.

* * *

><p>As the day passed Phineas noticed Isabella was ignoring him with determination. She'd sit as far from him as possible, leave the class right at the bell, and not get to their next class until right as the bell was ringing. It was getting annoying by the end of the day. Phineas finally made it to art and that flew by. He got up and started walking to the door when a hairy arm blocked his way.<p>

"Woah no need to be in such a rush baby, I am right here after all."

"Woah ugly, get out of my way I'm not in the mood."

"Ok bitch you know what, I'm not gonna take that kind of backtalk from someone who should be dying to get with me." He put his hand on Phineas's hip

"Or.." Phineas kneed him in the crotch "You could get out of my way. And maybe next time you can show a little more respect." The senior fell over and his gang went to his side to help him up while Phineas walked out. Phineas climbed on the bus and sat next to Ferb who wasn't staying after that day.

"Hey Ferb, do you know what's up with Isabella?" Ferb's eyes widened and he shook his head no "Ferb you're as bad of a liar as me. What's wrong with her?"

"I can't say. Try asking her yourself." Phineas stood up

"Oh geez I wish I had thought of that. She's been ignoring me all day." He sat down again "Did I say something wrong that upset her?" Phineas was looking down clearly upset he might have hurt Isabella. Ferb hated seeing his brother (even if looked like Isabella) feeling sad

"It isn't that bro. Just try not to worry about it. It's complicated." Phineas looked up at him

"Is it a girl thing to be complicated?" Ferb smiled and shook his head yes "Figures."

* * *

><p>Ferb got home and walked up to his room. After about a half hour he heard someone get home then Isabella with her triangular head came upstairs and fell onto Phineas's bed. Ferb raised an eyebrow at her<p>

"What?" He continued to give her a questioning glance "You talked to Phineas. I wasn't ignoring him it's just.." She trailed off and Ferb lowered his eyebrow. "Okay I _might _have been ignoring him but he's asking why everyone keeps talking about us getting together. How am I supposed to answer that."

"Well you could lie. Or you could tell the truth." Isabella looked at him. His point making skills were the best she had ever seen.

"It stinks when you're right."

(A/N I'm going on a cruise which may or may not have free wifi so don't expect updates until 12/11. Unless I update tomorrow, then I'll probably be able to keep updating from my phone.)


	9. Horrible, In The Funny Way

(I'm back!)

Phineas was lying on Isabella's bed.

"I just wish there was a way I could know what she was thinking." He lifted his head up and let it fall back down which caused him to feel something under the pillow. He reached his hand behind his head and pulled it out with his eyes widening. "Isabella's diary." He stared at it. This was exactly what he needed to know what she was thinking. But something told him he shouldn't. For starters he might not like what he reads but besides that it was an extreme breach of privacy. He looked down at himself. It was even worse than the current breach of privacy. He couldn't do it just because he wanted to know what Isabella was thinking. He heard the song "You Belong With Me" coming from the phone which meant it was his own cell phone calling. He listened to the song for a couple seconds before realizing he had to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phineas"

"Hi Isabella. What's up?"

"I'm sorry I was ignoring you today. I just didn't want to talk about it."

"I got that impression. I really want to know why you wouldn't want to talk about it but I figure that would require talking about it."

"Yes, yes it would."

"So how's Ferb treating you? He is being a proper English gentleman right?"

"Are you kidding, he's an annoying slob." Ferb shot her a thumbs-up as he heard her talking about him while she talked on the phone

"Ahh good old Ferb. Think I could come over and have you two kick my butt at Call of Duty or something. It's pretty boring over here."

"Sure, see you in a little bit." Phineas told Isabella's mom he was going across the street and left. After about an hour of getting his butt kicked Phineas decided he was ready for something else. Isabella suggested they go over to her house to go in the pool since it was going to be too cold to in a couple of weeks. Phineas agreed but Ferb said he had to do something for something and that he would stay there. Phineas went across the street and told Isabella's mom Phineas was coming over to go in the pool and asked her where her bathing suit was.

"Well your regular one-piece is upstairs but I got you a new one!"

"A new one?"

"Si si come look chica!" Phineas looked at the bathing suit and tried not to laugh. As a replacement for Isabella's pink one-piece Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro had a yellow bikini that was laughably skimpy. "So how do you think Phineas will like this one?"

"He won't be able to take his eyes off it, that's for sure." Phineas took the suit and went upstairs to change. He went out back and laid down on a lawn chair until he heard Isabella open the gate.

"Hello there." Phineas watched as his own mouth dropped open.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your mom thought it would make me notice you. I must say your mom must know me well because this is one nice bathing suit."

"You're barely wearing anything."

"Coming from the guy that's showing off his abs."

"Is that a compliment or tuting your own horn?"

"The second one. The compliment would be 'Holy crap Isabella that bathing suit.. you.. and.. but..'" Phineas pretended to pass out.

"Okay only because that was the best compliment I've ever heard do you get off with a warning.

"Woo-hoo a warning!" Phineas jumped up and walked up to Isabella. He grabbed her arms. "I'm sorry but I have to do this."

"Do whaaaaa!" Phineas threw her into the pool.

"Th-that was n-not f-f-funny. This w-water is f-fr-freezing."

"Is it. Oh man then I'm staying up here." Isabella grabbed her own foot and pulled Phineas into the pool. They laughed and joked for a while "How come we didn't do this over the summer?" Isabella rolled her eyes

"I'm pretty sure it's because you always had something big planned for the day. The pool was too boring."

"Well maybe you should have showed off your bathing suit; there wouldn't have been anybody left at my house." Isabella acquired a light shade of pink

"Umm thank you.. I think."

"You're quite welcome. Is it just me or is this pool still freezing cold?"

"It's still freezing cold. You're not that crazy. I hope." They laughed a little

"What did Ferb say he had to do anyway that he couldn't come?"

"I have no idea. Maybe he figured the pool party was for people in each other's body only."

"Well that sounds quite exclusive. I'm glad we both qualified."

"Okay the cold is starting to get to me too now. Think we should go inside." Phineas smiled

"I guess you could say you're freezing my balls off huh Isabella?"

"Yes now let's get out of here, the pool will still be here when its warm."

"Maybe after we get back to ourselves I'll make a heater for your pool."

"Did you really have that much fun?"

"That and I can't wait until next summer to see this bathing suit again." Isabella splashed him and started swimming to the side of the pool. They walked into the house and were greeted by Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro with towels and lemonade. They sat drying themselves off while they drank their lemonade.

"Uhh we're going to go up to my room now." Phineas said as they both started heading for the stairs.

"Oy Isabella." Phineas turned around walking backwards "Don't forget what we talked about si?" After a second both kids realized what she was referring to and turned bright red.

"Don't worry I'll keep it in mind." Phineas said as him and Isabella raced up the stairs before Isabella's mom said something else. As soon as they reached the room they broke out laughing. "Isabella your mom is just terrible."

"Any other week and you wouldn't have known what she was referring to so it would have only been half as bad."

"That is horrible logic."

"No that was just bad logic. Horrible logic would be doing what she was referring to and considering it masturbation since we're having sex with ourselves." Phineas did a spit take with his lemonade and started choking.

"Oh. My. God. That was just, terrible, Isabella. You are terrible in the funniest way. You just won this whole week." Isabella took a bow

"Thank you, thank you. I had a feeling some comedy would come out of this" They laughed and continued joking for the next hour. Basically it was the first time they had really spent by themselves without Ferb and they were having more fun than they thought they would. Finally it was approaching dinner time and Isabella was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Isabella I don't want to ruin how much fun we're having but do you mind if I ask you a serious question?"

"It would depend on the question."

"Why does everyone talk to you like they're trying to get us together?" Isabella thought on it for a second.

"In that case yes."

"Yes to what?" Phineas asked clearly confused.

"Yes I mind being asked that serious question."

"You're worse than Ferb. Well you'll tell me when you want to. Probably once we're ourselves again. I'll try to ignore it."

"That's the Phineas I know! See you in the morning."

"Yep, see you tomorrow!" Phineas said, still confused, as he watched Isabella walk away


	10. Surprised

"Isabella wait up!" Phineas turned around to see Gretchen, Adyson, and Katie running up.

"What's up?"

"What's up with you recently? We've barely heard from you and people are starting to think you're dating Phineas?" Katie asked

"I'm not don't worry. We're just good friends."

"Still if you're going to make a move on Phineas we want to hear the gossip on it. We've been waiting for this to happen since forever."

"Well as I said don't worry. Why do you girls care so much? How much do you think I like Phineas?" Phineas tried to make it sound almost rhetoric so they wouldn't suspect he didn't actually know.

"Are you kidding us chief? You wanting to date Phineas has been almost every other conversation in one way or another since we've met you." Gretchen said

"It was annoying at one point but at least there's always a goal for the fireside girls to achieve." Adyson added

"I'm surprised you still have a crush on him after all these years." Katie commented "Like it's one thing if you didn't see him every day but you do and all the times you asked him to a movie or dance and he brought Ferb. And then there was when he ignored you in Paris. Had you two not had that song at the end I would have worried for you mental health." Gretchen and Adyson gave the blond girl a look to shut her up.

"Sorry about that Isabella. Are you okay?" Phineas's head was spinning. Isabella liked him? Isabella liked him! Why did she like him, all the guys in school wanted to date her? Why didn't Phineas notice when she was asking him places? Why didn't someone tell him so he could not bring Ferb? There was so much Phineas was thinking about he finally snapped back to reality when he found Adyson shaking him.

"Hey she's coming back to us. Welcome back Isabella!" Gretchen said as Phineas emerged from his thoughts

"Yea, yea I'm fine."

"So is there any Phineas gossip you were going to tell us before you zoned out?" Phineas thought on it then smiled.

"Before this time next week, Phineas will ask me out." The girls looked shocked but nodded happily and continued to their next class. Today was Thursday. Phineas knew what he was doing this weekend as soon as he became himself.

* * *

><p>Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were all able to take the bus home and went straight to the Flynn-Fletcher house to do homework and hang out. Phineas was lying on Ferb's bed with Isabella in his and Ferb in a computer chair while they watched T.V. He pulled out his phone<p>

_Hey Isabella _He listened as Gitchee Gitchee Goo played from the other bed. He looked back at the T.V. as he saw Isabella give him a strange look out of the corner of his eye. He turned up the volume on Isabella's phone. Out of nowhere Taylor Swift started playing. Phineas let the "You Belong With Me" ringtone play until the end.

_Umm Hey Phineas. I'm in your bed lol. What's up?_

_Just wanted to inquire about your choice of ringtone for me on your phone _Phineas watched Isabella look at the phone and turn a light shade of pink before smiling and quickly text a reply. He also noted Ferb's look of amusement at them texting behind him

_Coming from someone who has "Gitchee Gitchee Goo means I Love You" set for me shouldn't be talking_

_Perhaps our phones are trying to tell us something._Phineas put his phone away and was just able to make out Isabella read the text and stare at him slightly confused before she put hers away too with a smile.

"Hey Ferb why don't you help me make us some food."

"You have two unbroken hands."

"Is that any way to talk to someone better looking than you?" Ferb gave him a _really? _face "I didn't think so. Comeon Isabella is a guy now she has to try eating everything without caring." Ferb smiled and got up with his brother. After they got downstairs Phineas trapped Ferb into the corner. "Okay Ferb how come after all these years you never told me Isabella liked me?"

"Isabella likes you?" Ferb asked innocently but with a devious smile.

"Oh don't give me that. You let me drag you all those places when Isabella was asking me. You didn't think to hit me upside the head, or directly tell me?"

"Well.." Ferb looked down a bit "Sorry bro. She wanted you to figure it out by yourself. I think she underestimated your ability to not take a hint."

"It's no problem Ferb. I can't seize yesterday any more than I have but there is always today tomorrow and every day after that." Ferb nodded slowly not knowing where his brother was going "So when I get to be a guy again I'm asking Isabella out. Think you can set up something nice for that? Dinner on the harbor or I don't know all I have is stuff from movies." Ferb put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You ask her out for the night after you're back to normal and I'll handle the arrangements for you. Now I believe it would be rude for us to keep that hungry boy up there waiting." Phineas nodded and began work on the food arrangements which were mainly sandwiches with as many different things on them as they could manage.


	11. Gym

Phineas went to school on Friday partly glad the week was over. It had been a little crazy. Isabella and Phineas went through their classes until they reached one that they quickly realized was going to be a problem. Gym. They had had it every other day but today was the first day they needed to change for it.

"Well this is going to be fun won't it." Isabella remarked as her and Phineas stood in front of the boys' and girls' locker room's doors.

"Hey don't have too much fun in there. Just keep my eyes to myself." Isabella laughed

"You too okay. I don't want to be asked next week why I was staring at my friends and drooling."

"If that's the way you want it but I think it will look just as weird if you're staring at yourself drooling." Isabella laughed and walked into the door. Phineas took a deep breath and took his step into the girl's locker room. He looked around and was amazed by how exactly the same it was to the boy's locker room. In retrospect he realized it only made sense but at the time he was having trouble concentrating with all the girls in sports bras around him.

* * *

><p>In the middle of changing Phineas found himself mobbed by the whole of the fireside girls in only their underwear. He did his best to follow Isabella's advice and not "stare and drool" at them.<p>

"Chief. We were just wondering how sure you were that Phineas was going to ask you out." Phineas froze for a second but was able to quickly respond

"Well how sure are you that I would say yes?"

"110% chief. So since you're sure, even though we really want to know how you're so sure, we need to know what you're wearing on this date."

"Umm I don't really know." The girls all looked at each other squealing.

"We have to go shopping!" Oh god no.

"Don't worry about it gir.."

"You are not weaseling your way out of this one. After school we're getting you a dress that will knock Phineas dead."

"Wouldn't wearing this do the trick." Phineas struck a pose in Isabella's underwear.

"We're only figuratively striking him dead. We're not aiming for a full on heart attack." The girls laughed "Seriously you're coming shopping with us after school" Phineas couldn't say no to 6 girls in their underwear.

"That sounds.. great. See you later." Phineas finished changing. If someone told him a week ago he would be dress shopping with the fireside girls he would have assumed they were crazy.

* * *

><p>Isabella started changing into Phineas's gym clothes<em>. <em>She was trying not to look around but Phineas's gym locker was surrounded by the majority of the senior soccer players. She found herself repressing a girly giggle at the 17 year-olds walking around in white boxers. The last thing she wanted was to ruin the rest of Phineas's high school career because she had wondering eyes in the locker room. She had just about finished changing when she looked at one of the guys who looked right back at her. He walked up to her

"Is there something you're staring at shrimpy?" He did not just go there.

"No. Why, you like to think guys stare at you?"

"Oh you shouldn't have said that." The guy went to hit Isabella but she dodged to the side making him hit his hand on the locker "Comeon dickless take a hit like a man."

"Sounds like someone has a size problem they want to make themselves feel better about." The guy was furious now. He charged so Isabella made a turn around a corner but got her shorts caught on a bent piece of metal. She tripped with Phineas shorts falling down along the way. The guy also made the turn, but much faster, so when he got his shorts caught they were ripped straight off as he flew over Isabella. He and Isabella stood up and most of the locker room burst out laughing. At first Isabella thought it was at her and she felt terrible for embarrassing Phineas but then she realized it was mainly directed at the other guy.

Phineas and Isabella had never been particularly tall. The kid who had been mad at Isabella had been almost a solid foot and a half taller. Despite this and all his talk when he and Isabella stood up Phineas was still twice as long. Isabella joined them in laughter as she hurried to pull Phineas's shorts up. She wouldn't have normally felt right about laughing but she recognized the guy as the one who Phineas said was in her art class. She quickly finished up and exited the locker room before any comments would be made. She figured it would be a "what happens in the locker room, stays there" sort of thing.

After that Gym went rather uneventful for the two. Even though they had to change the teachers apparently didn't feel like teaching and just threw some basketballs into the gym for everyone. Phineas and Isabella walked around blushing every now and then from being in the locker room.

"So Isabella, are you excited we could be back to ourselves at the end of the week?"

"Well it will certainly be nice to be back to myself. In retrospect we've probably had enough time to have fixed this after school but I think it's been worth it; being you is pretty fun. It's definitely something I won't forget any time soon."

"You can say that again. And Ferb and I were going to try but the driver they usually send us was on vacation and apparently the other drivers followed him or something." Phineas shrugged. "Either way It has been pretty cool being you. I think I'll take some pictures from the last time I take a shower as you for memory keeping's sake."

"I think you won't!" Isabella said cheerfully "OR ELSE." She added in the most sinister voice she could.

"Or else what?"

"I'll send my fireside girls on you."

"Oh man I've seen them in a pillow fight. I wouldn't stand a chance." Isabella pushed him

"As long as you know that." They laughed and continued walking around the gym only stopping to show someone how much better they were at basketball than them. The rest of the school day flew by.

* * *

><p>After Isabella got home she pulled out her phone to text Phineas. <em>Hey want to come over and hang out for a while. <em>Phineas looked at the phone. The fireside girls were coming to drag him to the mall in a couple of minutes. Should he tell Isabella? What would she think of him trying on dresses for her? What would she be thinking about why the fireside girls were doing it? He couldn't lie about homework since they were in the same classes and didn't have much.

_I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'll just rest up instead. _Isabella was a little shocked. Phineas never just wanted to rest. Maybe he didn't want to see her. Had she bored him so much in this week that he didn't even want to see her anymore? Isabella sat down on the bed. After a couple of seconds a game controller landed in front of her.

"Killing virtual people always makes me feel better." Isabella smiled and picked up the controller. She'd see Phineas tomorrow anyway if he wanted his body back.

Phineas walked uneasily through the mall being dragged by the girls. He really didn't feel right about this.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just pick something out from my house?"

"Nonsense. You'd do the same for any of us if we were going to go on a date with our crush."

"And if you wouldn't we'd make you so either way don't worry about it." They finally made it to the store and Phineas watched as the girls walked up and down each isle grabbing dress after dress after dress.

"I'll never be able to try all of those on."

"Don't be such a baby you don't have a choice." Phineas groaned. After 20 minutes of grabbing things they finally made it to the changing room.

"Ohhh pretty!"  
>"That looks nice!"<br>"I don't think that one suits you."  
>"Put that into the maybe pile"<br>"That is definitely the one!" Phineas nearly choked when he saw himself in the mirror. He was looking at Isabella in a beautiful solid blue knee high dress.

"Do you think Phineas will like it Isabella?" Phineas looked at the group

"I think it is absolutely perfect. Now that you've played dress up can I go home?" The girls argued to pick out shoes but eventually decided to let Phineas go. He got back to Isabella's house and collapsed onto her bed. It was exhausting being Isabella.

(A/N Too much? Probably but oh well.)


	12. Finally

Isabella got up early in the morning and tossed a pillow at Ferb to wake him up. "Comeon Ferb I know what you're going to do today." Ferb jumped up out of bed onto a platform which shot fresh pants onto him. Isabella clapped. "No need to show off just go get everything started so we don't have everything disappear on us again." Ferb saluted and ran downstairs soon followed by Isabella. They poured themselves some breakfast and heard a knock at the door followed by Phineas letting himself in.

"Hey guys ready to get this started?" Ferb pointed to his cereal bowl "Will you be ready after breakfast?" Ferb shot him a thumbs up and went back to eating while Phineas rolled his eyes "Hey Isabella you're looking good today, have you been working out?"

"You don't look to bad yourself there Phineas. You put some extra effort into your hair I see."

"Why thank you for noticing. Comeon let's get out to the garage and get you back into this amazing body and me back into my muscular self."

* * *

><p>After two hours of constant building and phone calls the portals were once again done.<p>

"Hey Ferb. Is everything ready?"

"Yea the portals are almost done."

"What about everything else?" Ferb looked at him and gave him a smile and thumbs-up "Good, good." Phineas was clearly nervous. How was he going to ask Isabella? He was choking up at the thought of asking her. Ferb motioned to him that the portals were ready. Phineas had an idea. He grabbed a marker.

"Okay now just take each other's hands and I'll snap it on." They both turned red at Ferb's request but obliged and Ferb hit the lever.

Ferb walked up to Phineas and Isabella after they came through the other portal.

"Ferb! Quick am I Phineas or Isabella?" Ferb blinked for a second

"You're Phineas." Phineas jumped up glad to be in his own body then helped Isabella up and gave her a hug. He quickly realized what he did and let go scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"It's good to be me again." Isabella said slightly pink from Phineas hugging her. "I suppose you two have a lot to catch up on and I have to find out what's been going on with my friends so I'll see you tomorrow." Isabella left through the garage. Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up.

"What's that for Ferb she didn't even see the note on her arm?" Ferb held up three fingers 2... 1... They heard Isabella scream in the distance followed by her appearing next to the brother's again.

"Umm Phineas? Did you write this?" Phineas looked at her arm _Isabella, would you like to go out with me tonight? -Phineas_

"Yea I even signed it. See?" He said pointing to his name.

"When you say going out... what exactly do you mean?"

"Would you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, want to go out, on a date, with me, Phineas Flynn?"

"YES!" Isabella was practically jumping up and down with excitement but she tried to calm herself "I mean y-yea Phineas that sounds like fun."

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"Great!" She started walking away in a way that resembled someone skipping who did want to be seen skipping. Finally she made it into her house across the street.

"So Ferb.." Isabella was heard shouting from across the street  
>"YES YES YES! PHINEAS ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" Phineas smiled<br>"What exactly do you have planned for us tonight?" Ferb let a smile onto his face as he began to tell Phineas his plans.

* * *

><p>Isabella spun around in her room and quickly pulled out her phone.<p>

"Gretchen!"

"What's up Isabella?" Gretchen asked slightly excited

"Phineas asked me out!"

"I don't know how you knew but you did. Nice job Isabella. What do you need?"

"Well I was hoping.. wait. What do you mean 'how I knew'?"

"Well how you told us before how you knew Phineas was going to ask you out. I thought you were being a little optimistic but apparently you know what's going on." Isabella was confused for a second before she remembered Phineas had been her. And he had told her whole troop about it too and they thought it was her.

"Well he said he's picking me up at 7 so I'm going to need some help with make-up and hair if you don't mind. Ooo I still don't know what to wear!"

"The girls and I will be there in a half hour for the make-up and hair. And wear the dress we picked out for you yesterday. You didn't seem like you wanted to go then but it definitely paid off." Isabella was slightly confused again but she went to her closet and pulled out a blue dress that stood out amongst the pink. She saw a note on it _They dragged me shopping Isabella. But you should know you look absolutely stunning in this._

"Oh yea Gretch. I'm so excited I almost forgot. See you in a little bit. Bye."

"See you later Isabella." Isabella hung up and looked at the dress with a smile. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>Phineas rang the doorbell wearing a suit holding flowers.<p>

"Oi Phineas you look so grown up. Have you gotten taller? It's been so long since I've seen you." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro calmed herself. She had been instructed by her daughter to not embarrass her "Please Phineas, come in, come in." Phineas nodded politely and took a step in. He looked at his watch to see it was 7:05. He probably should thank his mom from holding him up from leaving 15 minutes ago like he had been. She insisted on taking pictures and hugging her little boy. "Isabella is still getting ready." even as Mrs. Garica-Shapiro said this Phineas watched Isabella emerge at the top of the stairs. Behind her were 6 sideways heads belonging to the fireside girls that had been helping her but Phineas didn't notice them at all. He was watching Isabella walk down the stairs.

"Hi Phineas." She said with her normal sweetly cheerful voice. Phineas snapped out of his trance

"Hey Isabella. You look.. amazing." Phineas said clearly at a loss for words. He held out his flowers for her

"Thank you." Isabella said accepting the flowers. "We'll be back later mom." Isabella said leading Phineas out.

"You two be good."

"We will Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro." Phineas said taking Isabella's hand and walking her down her front steps.


	13. Fun

They started walking down the street with an awkward silence for a little bit.

"So Phineas. How are you?"

"Well I'm good actually. It's good to be myself again."

"I know how you feel that was an interesting week." They continued walking for a little bit before Isabella saw Phineas stop.

"Your carriage is here." Phineas said as a horse drawn carriage pulled up. Isabella took his hand as he helped her in.

"This is great Phineas."

"Well it's only just begun." The carriage stopped in Danville Park and Phineas helped Isabella down. They walked around the lake for a couple of minutes before they came to a picnic, set up with a plate of crackers and cheese, overlooking the water. They watched as the sun hit the horizon. "Hey look it's the beautiful sunset we never got to enjoy." He looked at Isabella. She smiled for a second before she broke out laughing.

"That was a fun 40 hours." She said laughing. Her laugh was contagious to Phineas.

"Well fun wasn't the word I would use for the whole trip. The after party was nice; the Fireside Girls did a good job with that." He heard Isabella humming the beginning to the song as she watched the sunset. The sun sank below the horizon and he joined her humming.  
>Before they knew it they were standing on top of the little hill singing "<strong>Summer Belongs To You<strong>" with tourists and couples below stopping to listen. After they finished they collapsed onto the blanket for the picnic laughing.

"That. Was fun." Isabella said between breaths. Phineas rolled to his side staring at Isabella. After a couple of minutes she turned to look at him "What?" Phineas blinked then turned a light shade of red.

"Um nothing. It's just.. I haven't really been able to see your eyes for the past week. At least not while talking to you." Isabella started blushing.

"Phineas, I don't know if you noticed but we already ate all the food here." Isabella said after another couple of moments watching stars appear.

"Well then onto the next destination for the date!" Phineas said successfully jumping into the standing position." Isabella clapped as he took a bow then he helped her up and they walked to the water where a miniature gondola was waiting for them.

"How did you set all this up if you've been me?"

"I might have gotten a certain annoying green haired Brit to help me out." Phineas said pushing off from the beach.

"Well I'll have to thank him." There was a short silence before Isabella smiled and spoke again "And don't think I don't know what you're up too."

"What am I up to?" Phineas asked

"You just want another chance to be in my soft bed don't you?" They both laughed.

"It wasn't the _first _thought that came to mind. I think that deserves some respect." He said smiling.

"There's an order to your thoughts? This I want to hear." Isabella said rolling to her stomach and putting her head on her hands. Phineas thought for a moment.

"First was spending time with you. Then was making you happy. Then was making me happy. Then the actual idea of asking you out. And only after all of that came your bed."

"I suppose for all other guys the thought process would have been the exact opposite?"

"Only if that makes me better. If not then no." Phineas said. Isabella laughed and splashed him slightly.

"Aww man and we just got to the restaurant." Isabella laughed then looked confused before she turned and saw the restaurant. Phineas stopped next the dock and tied off hopping up and reaching down for Isabella. He grabbed her arms and pulled her straight up onto the dock.

"Excuse me sir you can't be up here." A man said running up to the two.

"Flynn party of two." Phineas said still looking at Isabella, holding her arms.

"Oh my apologies sir your table is set up over here." The man led them to a table right next to the water. It already had candles set up for lighting and the second they sat down waiters surrounded the table.

"Drinks?"

"Umm I guess some cola?" Isabella said.  
>"Same." Phineas said to the waiter. Another waiter walked up pouring them two glasses of soda.<p>

"For dinner tonight you get a salad, soup, entree, and desert." Another waiter said walking up to them

"Wow." Isabella said looking at Phineas who smiled

"Do you think you have recommendations?" Phineas asked the waiter.

"Well personally I would get the Caesar salad. For soup you should try the matzo ball soup it is the best you'll ever have. For an entree it depends on what's you want. Our specialties are our great steaks, chicken fillet, broiled flounder, shrimp scampi, pasta, and chicken parmesan." Phineas nodded as he quickly flipped through a menu.

"Well the matzo ball soup sounds good I don't think I've had that at a restaurant before so I'll have that. Could I get the Greek salad instead of the Caesar" The waiter nodded as Phineas spoke quickly "For the entree.. I'll take the broiled flounder with Worcestershire sauce. What about you Isabella?" Isabella jumped and looked at her menu.

"That was impressive ordering. I'll stick with the Caesar and the matzo ball soup. Umm and I'll have the chicken parmesan."

"Excellent choices." He took their menus "Your food should be out shorty."

"That really was impressive ordering Phineas." Phineas smiled.

"Thanks but I cheated. I looked at the menu before I left." Isabella laughed.

"I think that's the farthest I've ever seen you plan ahead for something."

"Well when I don't plan whatever I do disappears at the end of the day. Some things are worth the extra planning." Isabella smiled and blushed. "Your hair looks absolutely amazing, by the way, Isabella. If my hair was always like that I would probably just tell people I had an afro but you must have really worked at that."

"Well the girls helped a little. They did a good job with the dress too." Phineas turned a little red.

"Well they had to make sure I would like it. I tried to tell them I would like it no matter what you wore but they insisted."

"It's a good thing too I'd hate to have had to show up in my normal pink skirt." Phineas laughed a little

"You could have come in a t-shirt and baggy shorts and you'd still be the most beautiful person I know." Isabella gained a full blush turning bright red. Before she responded waiters brought over their soups and salads.

"Wow and this is just to start dinner off?" Isabella asked. The soup or the salad alone would have constituted a meal for her

"Well it certainly isn't a Chez Platypus but these servings are rather generous." They both laughed at the memory.

"Remember the look on Candace's face when helicopters took it away."

"Not at all. I stopped noticing her expressions at things disappearing. It was always the same shock. She looked very happy when she got to sit down to a meal though. It was definitely better than when we tried to create romance in the backyard. We should not have let Buford be cupid."

"Well he did insist on wearing the diaper. That was a nice cruise around the harbor."

"I'm glad we were able to do this romance thing again, it is fun."

"Yes, yes it is."


	14. Only Gets Better From Here

The waiters came around to take their dishes. They had only taken a couple of bites of either their salad or soup. "I kindof feel bad for all that food we didn't eat."

"I wouldn't worry about it the manager owes me and Ferb."

"For what?"

"Well this isn't the Chez Platypus but the guy who bought it off us owns this restaurant too so as soon as he found out I had a reservation here he apparently ordered the best service for us. From what I've heard his chain of Platypus themed restaurants have done really well for themselves."

"Look at you and your fancy connections."

"Only the best for you." Isabella smiled.

"Are you going to be this corny for the rest of the evening?"

"If I get the proper opportunities than yes." They laughed and then saw the waiter come out with their food. The ate and talked about their week. Phineas choked laughing and blushing when Isabella told him about the locker room. They ate about half of their food before the waiter came back.

"And for desert?" They looked at each other and had a quick mental conversation.

"Just bring us they best desert on the menu with two spoons." The waiter looked like he had been expecting this.

"One chocolate volcanic iceberg coming up." Isabella and Phineas smiled at each other slightly excited about the sound of that desert. They continued to talk until they saw the waiter coming back with their desert. The name of it didn't lie. There were peaks of vanilla and chocolate ice cream surrounding a brownie covered in hot fudge as it steamed in the crisp night air. He placed it down in front of them with two spoons.

"There is no way we'll be able to eat all this." Isabella commented

"So you're going to let it go to waste?"

"Not in this life!" Isabella said as she grabbed her spoon and got some ice cream. Phineas smiled and grabbed his spoon before his date finished off all the good stuff, which was all of it.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella sat back clearly full as the waiter took their plate and they tipped him.<p>

"Hey Isabella you have some chocolate.." Phineas pointed in the general direction of Isabella "Everywhere." They laughed

"Hey you're not so cleaned up either." Phineas picked up a napkin

"Let me help." He rubbed Isabella's face randomly with the napkin. She started laughing hysterically.

"Hey no fair!"

"You're absolutely right Isabella." Phineas said "I could have sworn this was the drugged napkin." He said looked over the table.

"Well we should find it quickly before someone besides me finds it." Isabella said. She grabbed a napkin and wiped some chocolate off Phineas's nose. "I get you have a large nose but it isn't close enough to your mouth for this to be acceptable."

"Well it was good. And you were hogging all the chocolate ice cream."

"That doesn't give your nose an excuse to get its own serving." They laughed. Phineas stood up to lead Isabella back to the boat. They got in and pushed off.

"This week has been fun. And not just because I got to be you. We were really able to hang out this week just by ourselves, without our usual group of friends around."

"Not to sound blunt or anything but I have to say that the whole week was made when you asked me out."

"That didn't sound blunt. But I have to ask a serious question." Phineas said still with a smile and welcoming happiness in his voice.

"And what would that be?"

"From what I heard you've liked me for a long time so I was wondering if at any point you thought 'Do I really want to date someone so socially inept he couldn't even notice me in the City of Love?'" Isabella looked thoughtful for a second

"My friends have asked me the same thing before actually. No I've never actually thought that. They always wondered 'Why do you still have a crush on Phineas if he won't notice you?' and I could never have an answer for them. It's never been a choice I just always like you, it never required thought or decision making on my part. If that makes any sense."

"I think it makes perfect sense. Except for liking me of course. I mean seriously _every _guy in school would give up his own family to date you but I guess I shouldn't complain, should I? I rank with them."

"Except you're actually on a date with me."

"So I out rank them. Yes!" Phineas did a quick fist pump and Isabella splashed him with water "Hey you should watch out."

"Ohh I'm scared. What will you do?" Phineas smiled.

"I'll do this." Phineas, from his standing position, started shifting his weight from one foot to the other to rock the boat.

"Hey, hey, HEY. Watch out you're going to tip us over!" Phineas continued to rock the boat.

"Don't rock the boat. _Don't rock the boat baby._ Don't rock the boat. _Don't tip the boat over._" Phineas sang as he rocked the boat.

"Well what if I do this!" Isabella timed herself as she grabbed one of Phineas's legs and his momentum draged him straight sideways off the boat. Phineas's arms flailed as he fell and just before he hit the water he grabbed the side of the boat bringing it with him. He just wished he could have seen the look on Isabella's face as the boat flung her off. They both surfaced under the now upside-down boat.

"I blame you." Phineas said with a smile.

"Keep it up and you'll never get to sleep in my extra soft bed."

"Oh that's cold, using man's one true weakness." Isabella laughed and they dived under and out from under the small canoe. Phineas flipped it back over and tried to climb in. He got one foot up to the side before it flipped him back into the water. Isabella tried the same thing with the same result.

"This water is freezing." Isabella said through clenched teeth. Phineas looked at her and at the canoe.

"Grab the side of the boat and get ready to hop in." Isabella did as she was told, reluctant to let go of her cold arms. Phineas swam under her and pushed her foot upward from underneath. He surfaced glad to see Isabella in the small boat. "Now help me up." Isabella looked at him.

"But you look so nice in the water." Phineas glared at her. She laughed and pulled him up. He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Phineas, uhh whatcha doin?" He laughed while shivering.

"You might not have noticed but your whole face is blue from the cold." Isabella looked at Phineas and his face matched that description also. Then Isabella realized something.

"Umm Phineas where is the.."

"I dropped it when I went over. Apparently the oar doesn't float." Isabella groaned and found herself shivering as she did so. Leave it to Phineas to know when she was cold before she did.

"How are we going to get to the s-shore?" Isabella asked warming up against Phineas. He finally separated from her and looked around the boat slightly disappointed. There wasn't a single thing in the boat. The seat Isabella was sitting on was even fully attached.

"Well I have an idea but I don't like it."

"And your plan is.. what exactly?"

"Well we're pretty close to shore so I'll just jump into the water and swim the rest of the way pulling the boat."

"That is one of the stupidest plans you've had. And you put a gorilla in your sister's birthday cake once." Phineas smiled and hugged Isabella once more before jumping into the water. "Phineas!" She watched him surface and swim over to the boat to pull it. "You really do amaze me Phineas."

"Th-thanks. I-I always aim t-to please."

"Wouldn't it be quicker if I helped pull. Or if we both abandoned the boat?"

"W-water's too c-cold. Just stay in th-there and we'll be back in no time." Isabella watched as Phineas pulled the boat along. She couldn't help but feel admiration towards him for jumping into the water. About three quarters of the way there Isabella saw Phineas slow down considerably. She pulled him out of the water and was shocked at how cold he was. She wrapped her arms around him to warm him up

"You're going to be sick for a month if you keep that up."

"Y-you kn-n-now w-what's a r-really w-warm p-place?" He asked with a smile.

"What?"

"Your b-bed." He managed a small laugh between shivers. Isabella laughed with him and watched as the boat drifted towards the shore. Phineas was quickly going from a pale blue to a pale white with some areas regaining a pale pink color. As he warmed up he let Isabella off him and wrapped an arm around her. The night air was cool but it was much better than the water and there was not a single breeze to give them the slightest chill. After a couple of minutes of warming up and watching the sky the boat ran aground. Phineas jumped out and pulled it up onto the beach right by where their picnic had been at the start of the date 2 hours prior. He helped Isabella out and they both fell onto the beach.

"Hey Isabella you should probably take that wet dress off. It's only going to make you colder until it dries off."

"Actually it's pretty dry right now so.." Isabella stuck her tongue out and made a farting-like sound

"Are you sure? Because I can still see through it." Isabella laughed and looked down to see her pink bra and underwear were fairly visible through her brand new dress.

"By 'still' do you mean to say you've been staring?"

"Staring is such a negative word. I merely consider it looking out for the wellbeing of my date to ensure she didn't get hypothermia due to an unexpected swim in cold water."

"Or in simple terms, looking through my dress because it's wet."

"Well I suppose that would be one, more accurate, way to look at it." Isabella rolled over to him and tried to pin him down. After a short amount of time of them merely rolling across the small sandy beach Phineas finally got her pinned.

"Hey since when are you stronger than me?"

"Since when have you thought otherwise?" They both laughed then looked into each other's eyes. Phineas saw the eyes of the 4 year-old girl excited about the cool shape of his head. The eyes of the 7 year-old girl whose knee he had put a band-aid on after she fell off her bike. The same eyes that looked at virtually all of his inventions with admiration. The eyes of the girl who had just spent a week in the life of. And lastly the eyes of the girl who he had just gone on his first date with who was currently directly in front of him on the beach under the moonlight. Phineas lowered himself and his lips to within an inch of her. He hesitated for a second for any sign of hesitation from her. They both finished off the last inch equally, crashing together, leaving their heads spinning, and unleashing all the care and love they had had for each other since before they knew what it was to have care and love for someone.

After they finally separated and realized that it was getting time to be home they started walking back with Isabella wearing Phineas's jacket at his request the whole time. He didn't intend on returning her freezing to her mom. As they walked they took another chance to recall the bizarre week they had had. They finally made it back. Isabella gave Phineas a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Phineas!" She said happily entering her house.

"Yea.. Yea! Tomorrow!" Phineas said mostly to himself after she had gone inside. He walked across the street to his own house. He noticed the house seemed empty. Maybe, if he was quiet, he could just.. The floorboard squeaked and Phineas was mobbed by his family.

"How did it go?"  
>"Did you have fun?"<br>"Did she have fun?"  
>"What did you two do?"<br>"Are your clothes wet?"  
>"Where did you take her?"<br>Phineas smiled and walked to the living room to sit down with his family. They clearly wanted answers to questions that didn't have to be asked. Not that Phineas minded. This last week had been one of the most fun ever and it ended on his long awaited best day ever. Nothing was going to bother Phineas ever again if life kept up like this. And if anybody knew Phineas they knew his life would only get better at anything.

The End


End file.
